His Vacation
by Secret Otaku19
Summary: Smoker X Nami! Smoker is on his vacation in an island. He accidentally crashed to the Straw Hat's navigator! One-Shot! Smo-yan is a bit OCC here, but hey.. I've tried! SmoNa, everyone?


**SMOKER X NAMI FANFICTION! :D **

**Someone requested it and I was like, caught off guard of a second there. But it won't hurt writing about them right? **

.

.

.

.

G-5 marines are currently on a vacation in a certain island. Smoker walked around the town, only to crash with a female running away from someone.

"Ow! Watch where you going!" The female shouted.

"Ha?" Smoker looked at the female who has just crashed with him. It's the Cat Burglar! "So that means your captain is here too?!"

Nami backed away from him. Uh-oh. This man is a troublesome marine! Why does she have to crash with him, out of many people?!

Nami turned around ready to run but she saw the men who were chasing after her. She took a step back. Behind her, a marine officer with a rank! In front of her, there are men who is ready to kill her for stealing their treasures.

"What kind of trouble are you in now?" Smoker asked from behind. He didn't really want to use force, he didn't even see this woman as a threat.

"Leave me alone." Nami huffed.

"Stop right there, thief!" A man yelled. "How dare you stole our treasure?!"

"Excuse me? Your treasure?!" Nami shouted. "It was mine from the beginning! I stole it first!"

"But we already stole it from you so it's now ours!" Another man shouted.

"Will you look at that, I stole it again from you. So it's mine!" The cat burglar stick her tongue out. She was about to grab her Clima Tact when a gust of smoke flew past her, locking the 3 men in it. Nami turned to look at her temporary savior. "Smoker?"

Smoker clicked his tongue. "I shouldn't be doing this on my vacation!"

Nami saw that he's being occupied and decided to make a run for it. Smoker glanced at the retreating Straw Hat, he huffed. He walked away from the scene with the men in his smoke. He dragged them.

"Smoker-san?" His female assistant spoke out. "Who are those guys?"

"Some troublemakers." Smoker said. "I let one get away, I'll leave them to you."

Smoker turned around and search for the fleeing woman. He spotted her at a corner where she was counting her beloved treasures.

"Done counting yet?" Smoker sat at a crate.

Nami flinched and prepared her weapon.

"You know you couldn't beat me with that." Smoker said, pulling out another smoke. "Relax, I'm not arresting you. I'm on a vacation."

Nami lowered her weapon and packed her treasures. "If you're looking for Luffy, he's not on this island."

"I know. I couldn't sense him." Smoker said.

"Then why're you here?" Nami asked.

Smoker snickered. "Nothing really."

Nami scoffed and walked away. She walked along the shoreline, looking for her waver. She noticed that Smoker is following her behind. "If you're thinking that I'm leading you to my captain, you're mistaken."

Smoker narrowed his eyes. "I'm not. Just calm down and talk, face to face."

"Why should I?" Nami stopped her tracks. "I hate marines."

"I understand that since you're a pirate and all."

"That's not it." Nami looked at him with painful eyes. "My town in East Blue was controlled by a cruel pirate, marines couldn't do anything! They even had the guts to business with that sick pirate!" She shouted. "I hate them."

Smoker sighed. "I know that the marines are corrupted by the moment. I promised you, no town is going to be in that same state again."

"Why should you promised?! We're not even close." Nami's long hair danced in the air as the sea breeze blew past them.

"I wonder why..." Smoker murmured.

Nami dropped her treasure in the sand and looked at the sea. "My mom was a marine. She died protecting me and my sister like a true marine." A tear fell down on her cheek as she remembered her dear foster mother, Belliemere. Smoker walked behind her and did the unexpected. He hugged her from behind. Nami was surprised at the Vice Admiral's action.

"She was a respectful marine indeed." Smoker whispered.

Nami felt warm inside, upon hearing his whisper. She was curious on the man's face right now, she wanted to look at his face! Smoker tightly hug her so that she couldn't move. "Don't look, damn it!" Smoker felt a blush rise in his cheek.

Nami's expression is the same. Her face was crimson red when she felt the man's abs on her back. His body is showing his front chest, after all.

Few moments later, Smoker broke the little hug and turned around.

"Smo-kun!" Nami teased him.

Smoker's vein popped out on his forehead. "Who are you calling -?!" He couldn't finish his sentence when Nami jumped at him and kissed his lips.

"Now that's a thank you, for saving me earlier." Nami smiled and grabbed her treasures. She ran ahead and started the waver, leaving Smoker in a state that he couldn't even move nor think.

When Smoker snapped out of his daze, he couldn't see the cat burglar anywhere! He returned to their ship and sunk into his lawn chair.

"Did you have a good vacation, Smoker-san?" Tashigi asked.

"More than good." Smoker laughed. "Find the Straw Hats!"

"Eh?" His men whined. "But we're on a vacation!"

Smoker released a deadly aura. "When I say find them, FIND THEM."

His men shook in fear and returned to their post.

Smoker grinned secretly. Tashigi caught this grin of his. "Is there something fun, Smoker-san?"

"Don't mind me and search for the Cat Burglar." Smoker realized his mistake. "I mean the Straw Hats."

"We're working on it." Tashigi saluted and walked away.

Smoker touched his lips with the back of his hand. He could still taste that tangerine flavor of her. As expected, he won't get tired of searching for the Straw Hats.

He noticed something missing. "Where the hell is my wallet?!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh! Nami! You're back!" Luffy waved when he saw the waver coming in close. "How was your shopping?"

"It's great!" Nami smiled as she carried the treasures to the treasure room. "I got a little souvenir too." Nami smiled and took out the wallet of the Vice Admiral.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

.

.

.

.

.

**Well?! What do you think about this rare couple?!  
**I know, Smoker is a bit of OCC. I enjoyed writing this! HAHAHA!  
.

.

.

**Read my other fanfics people! **  
**R&R! **


End file.
